


70726573656e746174696f6e

by bcrypt



Series: Go to Hell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcrypt/pseuds/bcrypt
Summary: "There's blood and snot all over you, gross."





	

`She bangs her head on the podium with the full weight of her body behind each hit. Three slams before anyone in the lecture hall moves. Some of the students pull out their phones, either to begin recording video or call 911. The professor moves to grab the girl, calling out to her, until she suddenly slams herself against the wall limbs flailing. Another slam and then she begins to rise off the ground, rolling along the wall upward to the ceiling. She thrashes and shakes like she’s having a seizure. Her eyes rolled back, so all you can see is the white of her eyes and the pink veins that look like they may burst. The students start scattering at this point. The professor stands rooted in a spot before the podium staring up at the girl in awe and horror.`  
  
`Suddenly the girl drops to the floor and everything is still. The professor reaches a hand out to her, begins to take a step and the girl twitches. A clicking, popping souns emits from her throat. The professor jerks back in fear with a gasp. He attempts to run backwards. Failing he trips and falls before turning himself over on all fours, crawling out of the hall as fast as his body can carry him.`  
  
`The lecture hall is still, just the girl and another student seemingly frozen in their seat. The girl lifts her head, looks around, then let’s out a breath. The other student let’s out a small laugh.`  
  
`“I didn’t think you’d pull it off.” They say, shaking their head.`  
  
`“Can you help me untangle myself first?” Her leg and arm had broken upon impact with the floor, from the fall.`  
  
`The other student makes their way over to the girl straightening her arm and leg before helping her stand. “There’s blood and snot all over you, gross.”`  
  
`“Whatever. I hate giving presentations.”`

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a code.


End file.
